Crazy 4 U
by Crazy-It's-True-Hey
Summary: Ally Dawson was a shy girl who usually goes unnoticed. She never socialises. Never takes risks. Her best friend is her songbook. But who knew that a driving test could completely turn her life upside down? Based on the song Crazy 4 U by R5 (Auslly, Trez)
1. I Played It Safe

Ally Dawson. 18 years old. Shy out cast who is commonly seen writing in a book. Some make think "Ha nerd!" But she isn't writing to become good at something, besides her love of music. In this book, she writes songs. Music. Something everyone enjoys - Different types but still enjoyable for most living beings.

That book is her best friend. She doesn't have any other friends. She is a very shy person who doesn't speak up much. You would think "I bet she gets bullied," but she doesn't. It has been attempted but she is usually so engrossed in writing songs that she doesn't notice and has such a tight grip of that book that it's almost like its super glued to her hand so it can't be teared out. There's only one problem to her talent of music - writing, playing instruments and an amazing voice! What fits right in with shyness. You guessed it - Stage Fright.

Another thing you should know about Ally is she has never taken a risk in her life. Never. Any offers that are given that sound even a little bit risky are quickly turned down without hesitation. At the moment she was filled with nerves all about an upcoming driving test. Little did she know that this driving test would change her life forever...


	2. I Kept My Foot Up On The Brake

**A/N: I got quite a few reviews so I'm updating! I am also going to update WAMTJF soon too but for now... On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, R5s song Crazy 4 U or anything else you may recognise!( I'm also going to say this is the only time I'm writing a disclaimer so this applies for all chapters)**

* * *

Ally's POV 

I paced back and fourth up in my dad's practice room. Wait, I'm so rude! Let me introduce myself, I'm Ally Dawson. You probably already know that otherwise why would you be here? Anyway as I was saying I am so nervous it's unbelievable! The day of my driving test! I don't even want to drive but my dad says I have to. Well at least I know that I won't pass.

"Sweetie, it's time to go." My dad called up the stairs. Oh no. I start chewing my hair like I always do when I get nervous. I start walking down the stairs as nervous as hell. "Hopefully this will be the last time I'll have to drive you somewhere!" I carry on chewing my hair. Now I'm more nervous because he is EXPECTING me to pass! Oh no

* * *

My dad pulls up outside some car place and just says bye. He could at least be supportive! Then he zooms off. Ooh that sounds good! Where's my book. I take my book about of my bag and write it down as my name is called by a blonde boy wearing some black ripped jeans with a white top and a denim shirt over the top. Oh no oh no oh no! "Hi, I'm Austin, I will be your instructor" he puts his hand out for me to shake. "You seem nervous. It's ok you will be fine!" Oh no he probably felt how sweaty my palms are. I get into the car and he tells me to start it up. My hand shakes as I nervously turn the key but then I finally get it around.

"Alright then, let's start with something easy as you seem really nervous, drive at 30 mph up this road." Austin politely requested. I started going but I have always been bad because I don't want to crash. I was probably, yep am going at about 5 mph. I'm just afraid that if I move my foot away from the break then I will crash if I get to close to something.

"Ok, now turn around and do the same thing a little bit faster," he told me. Oh no. I am terrible at turning! Er um er um, ok go forward but to the side then reverse out. Something made me not want to look but I have to. I wish I hadn't though. Just then I went into a bin! Oh no.

"Oh no," i managed to get out to break the awkward silence.

"Maybe you need some more lessons and need to come back when you're more confident," Austin suggested. Anyone else would have killed me for crashing up their car but he is qu… wait what if I scratched it. Oh no oh no oh no!

"Oh no, I probably scratched your car!" I blurted out. Ok didn't mean to say that.

"It's ok, it's not my car it's the company's," he told me. That's ok! That's even worse! "Good point, I'll pay if it's scratched" He's nice, Wait did I say that about it being worse out loud.

"Yep and that part," I nervously start chewing my hair and sink down in my seat.


	3. I Never Really Took A Chance In Life

**A/N: Hi I am going to do the Reception I promise! Sorry if you are waiting! But for now I'm going to update this story so yeah don't have anything else to say! **

* * *

"It's ok, I don't mind paying, I have loads of money. This Job gives me loads!" Austin tried to comfort me. "And I was also wondering... If... Umm... You would like to go on a date?" What? Maybe I'll say yes this time. He is really nice after all.

"Umm... Errr... No thanks," Why can't I just take a chance and do something.

"Oh" he said sadly. "Well here's my number if you change your mind!" He scribbled down his number on a screwed up piece of paper that he found in his pocket and gave it to me.

"Errr... Ummm... Thanks," I said. Me and Austin then switched places and the rest of the journey was silent but it wasn't that far so it was ok. Then when we got back I got out of the car without saying anything and saw my dad so just go in his car.

"Hi honey, you can drive now, let's switch!" My dad said cheerily

"No, I didn't pass," I said sadly.

"WHAT" he said. Oh no

"Dad, I told you I wasn't ready and you didn't listen!" I said. Oh no now he's going to tell me off.

"Ok, I should of listened" Oh he didn't. "Anyway what did that boy give you?"

"His number" I told him. He's probably going to say not to go out with him.

"Aww my little baby's going on a date!" Maybe I should stop predicting things

"Actually, I said no,"

"What! Why?" He asked

"I... I... I don't know" he's right! I actually don't know!

"Well you should call him up and say you'll go. Ally you have to take more chances!"

* * *

** A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I'm going to update again today as well on this story then I might write the reception if I get time! **


	4. And Didn't Live For Today

We were back home and it was about 8 o'clock and we had just got back from the shop. I've been thinking a lot about what my dad said. I do need to take more risks. I've never really took a chance in life. Ooh I should write that down! I'm going to write about today first.

_Dear Songbook_

_Today I has my driving test. It went AWFULLY! I went really slowly and then I crashed when turning around. Nothing major but I scratched the car. But the driving instructor was really nice. His name was Austin. He said he would pay. Then he asked me on a date. I said no but he gave me his number anyway. I told my dad about it and he said I should of said yes and needed to take some chances. I might call him but I'm too nervous. What if he changed his mind? Anyway I thought of some lyrics! _

_\- I never really took a chance in life _

_\- I played it safe_

_Hmm I have an idea_

_**I played it safe **_

_Right umm ooh I know!_

_**I kept my foot up on the break**_

_**I never really took a chance in life**_

_**And didn't live for today**! _

_Yay! Well let's listen to my own song and go and call Austin! I'm so nervous! AHH _

_From Ally _

I picked up my phone and got the piece of paper out of my pocket. Well I better add him as a contact first!

Name: Austin Moon

Phone number: 07193 163 352

Ok that's just a way of stalling I hardly know anything about him! Well let's call. I got kind of sweaty as my finger went towards the button but I pressed it and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello" He answered.

"H-h-hi it's Ally" I managed to get out.

"Ok you seem to be nervous! Change your mind?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sur-r-re I-I-I'll go on a d-d-date with y-y-y-you" I heard him almost cheer under his breath

"Cool, tomorrow?" He asked

"O-o-ok" i replied. Damn my nervousness

"I'll pick you up at 7, where do you live?" I'm glad I didn't decide to text! Then I would have never have him my address.

"8 Kington avenue" I tell him! Not stuttering for once

"Hey I live in Kington avenue! Look out your window!" I look out to see a blonde mop of hair waving at me across the road. I wave back and I feel my nervousness fading away. We then talk about where we will go (which was apparently a surprise) and things like that. He said to wear something half casual, half formal. So after I hang up I went to tell my dad that I was going to go on the date. He even gave me some money to buy an outfit.

* * *

The next day I went shopping. I had to go on my own because I don't have any friends. I went in a couple of shops and finally brought an outfit. I got a black skirt with flowers on and a pink top. I also brought a necklace with a treble clef on it! It was really pretty so I brought it. I thought I'd wear my black converse with it so I didn't buy any shoes.

When I got home I got ready and curled my hair again because It got a bit messy while I was out. Then It was almost 7. I don't know whether to be excited or nervous! I guess I'm both!

* * *

**A/N: Right so I said I'd update again today! If you want to see Ally's outfit then go to my polyvore account which you can get to on my profile!**


	5. Oh Girl And Then I Met You

**A/N: Wow I'm so bad! And this amount of time is nothing compared to WAMTJF! But with that one I'm kind of bored of writing it! This one has always been better! Also if you were reading my Sonny with a Chance story I'm changing that to a one shot because honestly that was the only idea I actually had! Anyways on with it!**

* * *

I just heard a knock at the the door. I finally decided that I was excited! I've never had so much in common with anyone or even had a conversation with anyone longer than 15 minutes other than my dad! I grab my bag and run down the stairs and answer the door. I opened the door to see the same blonde mop of hair that waved to me just yesterday.

"Wow, you look amazing" Was the first thing he said. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks" I replied. Again apart from my dad, no one's ever said that.

Just then my dad came up behind me and looked up at Austin. Austin is quite a lot taller than me and even taller than my dad.

"Hello, nice to meet you, you must be Austin," My dad greeted Austin.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr Dawson!" Wait how did he know my last name? Wait Driving test, aww he remembered it!

"Call me Lester!"

"Well we better get going, I have a special night planned!" He smiles at me and I smile back

"See you later! Hope you have fun!" My dad called as we walked out the door.

We walked down the path of my front garden and across the road to his car that saw parked just outside his house. He opened the door for me to get in. And shut it just as I got in and jogged around to the other side.

"Please tell me where we're going!" I say.

"I told you it's a surprise! Plus it's only a couple of minutes away but I wanted to hide all of the things so had to take the car" he told me while starting up the engine. We chatted for literally about 2 minutes and then Austin pulled to a stop near a big field in the local park. This place has a beautiful view of the moon.

"Wow, the moon looks beautiful" I say as Austin opens the car door.

"Thank you, I do try my best," He replied and chuckled. It took me a couple of seconds to catch on but then I giggled.

"You've been waiting all day to say that joke haven't you?"

"Yup," he proudly answered. I rolled my eyes at him and he pulled a basket out from the car boot and carried on. "What better than a _Moon_ light picnic with Austin _Moon_!"

"Well, you seem to know me too well already because I love it" I say with a smile. I used to go on a lot of picnics with my dad when I was younger and lots of teddy bear picnics in my garden! He shook out the picnic blanket and laid it down on the grass then put the picnic basket on top and we both sat down on it.

"I wasn't sure what food you liked but I've got quite a few things," He started taking things out of the basket. " Cheese Rolls, Salami, Pancakes, Strawberries, Pickles, Cocktail Sau..."

"PICKLES!" I accidentally exclaimed quite loudly. "Sorry, I just love pickles," We both laughed and started eating up all the food and talking about things.

"You know your the first person, other than my dad, that I've really ever had a conversation with, only friends I've ever had, only date I've ever been on, first risk I've taken since..." I stopped and looked down. Now that's something I wasn't ready to just say to someone I met 2 days ago.

"Since what?" He asked generally concerned.

"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it," I told him. There's an event that happened a couple of years ago that was down to a small risk and I've never taken a risk since, until agreeing to this date.

"Well, if you ever want to, I'm always here," he said and smiled and I smiled back. For the next minute or so we sat in a comfortable silence until Austin spoke up again.

"You know your eyes are beautiful," He said staring deeply into my eyes and I looked down at my feet, blushed and smiled.

To finish off the night Austin put everything back in his car and we took a walk around the park and back home (Since Austin was going to pick his car up in the morning)

This night was amazing...

* * *

**A/N: Wow this was a loooonnngggg chapter... Just kidding I'm terrible at writing long chapters but here's the chapter that should have been put up about 3 Months ago! I'm trying to get into a routine of writing to update more often but I never can! Anyway by for now**

**~ Cait**


End file.
